The Moon Of Arendelle
by UniqueBlue
Summary: After Being caught in a powerful snowstorm, Serena, Rini and Luna find themselves in a strange place where they befriend two young royal but friendly sisters. They find themselves staying there for a while until they find a way to get back home. While in Arendelle, they meet some colorful but interesting people. POST-MOVIE! 1 Year after.
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

**A/N: I was going to wait till I was finished my other story **_**'Scouts and Guardians Unite' **_**to begin to write this But I since I'm almost finished with that fanfic soon, I thought hey! Why not write this story now? I was too excited to wait till I write :D The original title of this story was going to be called "A Frozen Moon" but I think the new title is more beautiful. Anyways, besides that irrelevant topic, enjoy this story you guys :)**

It was a cold winter day in the month of January. It was just a regular freezing day for the people in Japan. But today, however, will be so much more different, at least for some certain girls that is. Today was going to be a different day however. It all started when the Tsukino family didn't have any more hot chocolate left in storage.

"MOM!" Yelled Serena as she struggled to put her snow boots on.

"Mama Ikuko!" Rini yelled, putting her mittens on.

Ikuko sighed heavily, "Yes Girls?" she replied.

"Mom, can we're out of hot chocolate! Can we go to the grocery store to get some more?" Asked Serena. Her and Rini came running downstairs along with Luna.

Ikuko went to go check in the cabinet to see if they had anymore, and there was none. She sighed. "Yes Serena and Rini! You two may go! And make sure you buy those low price ones!"

"OKAY!" They both agreed. As soon as they were about to go out the house...

"And make sure to get back as fast as you can because there's a huge snowstorm coming!" Ikuko reminded the two.

The two looked at each other than at Ikuko. "OK Mama!" They both said. With that, they rushed out the house, leaving Ikuko sigh worrisomely.

The family has been doing everything they can to keep warm, such as buying firewood, and buying chicken noodle soup because it was freezing cold outside. The reason why Serena and Rini volunteered to go get the hot chocolate is because they thought that they weren't doing much else to keep warm, so why not go get something that will help their family warm up?

**~Later at the grocery store**

The people in the store were bunching up onto each other, they were obviously in a rush to get home and not get caught in the big snowstorm that was coming.

"Aw man! I wish this crowd would calm down" said Serena.

"Why shouldn't they? From what I heard, this snowstorm is going to pretty nasty" commented Luna.

Serena giggled. "Oh I'm sure it won't be that bad! And I think everyone is just overreacting"

Rini and Luna looked at each other, exchanging annoyed looks and rolling their eyes, sighing.

A little while later the crowd finally simmered down. And the three finally managed to pay for their stuff.

They walked outside and to their surprise, except for Serena's, there was no heavily breezy snow blowing in the atmosphere.

"HA! I Knew it! There is no huge snowstorm!" She said, feeling great to be right. At least, that's what she thought.

Luna sighed and Rini shook her head, rubbing her temples.

As they were walking, Serena laughed down the path with people looking at her like something was wrong with her but she didn't care, she thought it felt good to be 'right' as what she thought.

"Serena?" Asked Rini, tugging the end of Serena coat.

She wiped a tear after getting tired of laughing and catches her breath. "Yes Rini?" She replied.

"I feel a snowy breeze blowing in my face" said Rini, worried.

"Yes, me too" said Luna. "You know Serena, I hate to burst your bubble but I think the snowstorm is coming right now. We better get going home."

The breeze got stronger. As that happened, the group ran before the storm came but it was too late, the strong snowy and cold breeze blew roughly, the snowstorm has already come...

"AAAAH!" Screamed Serena in the storm. "I WAS WRONG! THERE WAS A SNOWSTORM COMING AND YOU WERE RIGHT LUNA!"

"YOU NEVER LISTEN MEATBALL HEAD!" Rini bellowed out at Serena, trying to get through the strong breeze.

As the whistling wind grew stronger, Serena, Rini and Luna could feel themselves being lifted off the ground.

"HEY WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" screamed a scared Serena. Holding Luna and Rini to protect them

"I DON'T KNOW BUT I THINK THE WIND IS GETTING WAAAAY TOO STRONG!" Yelled back Rini.

As they were lifted up by the strong force of the wind, they felt themselves going round and around like a merry go round at the carnival except they definitely weren't having any fun. Not at all.

They went round and round into the sky...

The world was disappearing around them. Thinking that this was the end of them for good.

Their family.

Their friends.

They weren't sure if they were ever going to see them again. Were they going to be okay? What was their fate? They weren't completely sure; especially with this strong storm taking them to god knows where.

Their eyes slowly closed as everything went to a solid black.

_**~Meanwhile back at the Tsukino Residence**_

As Ikuko looked out of the window at the powerful snowstorm, with her fiddling with her fingers and heart rapidly beating, she was extremely worried about her girls. But for some reason, deep, deep down inside her gut, she had a strong reason that they were going to be alright and unharmed.


	2. Chapter 2: A Whole New World

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated on this story lately since it came out a few weeks ago, I was having trouble coming up with the rest of the story and now since then, I came up with a whole a lot of ideas :D Enjoy this chapter my lovelies! :) **

The trio thought they were done for. And that their life was over. But they were wrong, very wrong. As soon as they got caught in the strange snowstorm, they ended up in a place where no person has ever gone before.

Serena slowly opened her eyes and woke up, rubbing her head. "Oh my head…. Huh? Where am I?" She looked around and saw that she wasn't in Japan anymore but a forest…. and sitting on powdery snow.

"Luna? Rini?" She turned around and saw that the two were behind her, knocked out cold (no pun intended). She ran over to them to wake them up by shaking them and calling their names. Their eyes flew open and jolted up.

"Rini! Luna! You're okay!" Serena said happily.

Luna stretched her back and Rini rubbed the bump on her forehead. They too realized that they were no longer back at home in Japan anymore.

"Where in the world are we?!" Said Luna.

"Beats me" said Rini.

"That was one wild ride we had. I'm guessing it had something to do with that snowstorm that lifted us up into the sky" Luna stated.

Serena gasped. "ARE WE IN HEAVEN?!"

Rini shook her head at Serena's crazy ideal.

"I don't think that's it, Serena"

"Well, wherever we are, we better find out a way to get back home before our family and friends get worried" said Rini.

"I hate to say it but Rini's right" Serena admitted. "We have to find our way home"

"Yeah, But how?" Rini asked.

Serena nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of her head, "I have no idea"

Rini and Luna sighed heavily and rolled their eyes.

Suddenly, they heard boots crunching on the snowy ground, and also someone talking and coming their way.

"Hey what was that?" Asked Serena crawling backwards towards the tree, a little bit scared. Rini also did what she did.

Luna looked behind the tree to see who it was and it was a man with some kind of reindeer. And he was coming almost this way.

"Well Luna? What do you see?" Asked Serena.

"It's okay Serena, its-"

Just when she was about to finish her reply... "Woah! Look at all that long blonde hair!" said a funny voice from out of nowhere; they looked over and saw a small snowman... And did he just speak?!

It startled the three, causing them to jump back into the snow. And they also screamed all together. It startled the small snowman too.

Causing the guy to rush over to see who was yelling. "Olaf! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you? Who was screaming?!" He was tall and stocky, and also muscular. His hair was short and blonde, his eyes were light brown, he had fair skin with a couple freckles across nose which was and his cheeks were rosy red. He was quite handsome but what was he doing in the forest with a reindeer and….. a talking snowman?

"Oh it was those three" the little snowman replied nonchalantly.

He looked down at the snowman then at the trio.

"Is it me or did that snowman just... Talk!" Said Serena, still freaked out.

"Um... Yeah. He's a talking snowman and don't worry, he's harmless. Who are you three anyway? Are you lost?"

The trio nodded without saying anything.

His reindeer behind him looked on a snickered.

The three got up off the slowly got up off the ground.

"Yeah, we got lost in a snowstorm and... Well, we kinda landed here in this forest, hehe!" Serena explained with a nervous chuckle.

Kristoff gave her an are-you-crazy-or-something look. "Okay! Alright! So let me get this straight! You mean to tell me that YOU somehow got caught in a snowstorm and you fell from the sky and ended up here somehow….. In this forest? There wasn't any snowstorm since two weeks ago"

Serena didn't want to sound like a crazy person, so she decided to improvise to make her sound less crazy. "Well… we didn't exactly fall from the sky or anything I mean, NO! Not really the sky, What I meant was we got LOST in an actual snowstorm but….. It was earlier- No last night!" She looked at Rini and waited for her to say the rest but all she could do was shrug.

He raised an eyebrow. "Ooookaaaay" he said not understanding a little bit. "Hi, I'm Kristoff" he introduced. "And this is my reindeer, Sven"

Sven snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Wow Sven, how polite of you" Kristoff said sarcastically. "And this is Olaf"

"Hiya!" Olaf smiled and greeted. "Sorry, I startled you there" he apologized sweetly.

"Oh it's alright!" Serena accepted his apology. "I mean, It's not like you scared us to death or anything" she joked and chuckled.

"And you all are?" Said Kristoff, waiting for them to introduce themselves.

"Oh! My name is Serena" She replied with a giggle.

"And my name is Rini" Rini introduced and smiled sweetly, curtsying after that.

Kristoff smiled back at her, for some reason he got a weird feeling that she might be a princess judging how she curtsied to him.

Luna jumped on Serena's shoulder and meowed cutely. "Oh and this is my cat Luna"

Kristoff got closer to her to get a better look at the black cat, like he's never seen one before.

"Ah! She this is what a cat looks like" Said Olaf.

"Wait! So you guys never saw a cat before….. Ever in your lives!?" exclaimed Serena

"Nope!" Olaf immediately replied, smiling.

"Awww she's a sweetheart" He petted her under her chin and Luna purred. She quickly took a liking to Kristoff. "And friendly too"

Serena giggled. "Yeah, she'll do that. Anyways…um…. Kristoff? I was wondering, since we're like, lost and everything, do you think you could take to us somewhere for a place to stay" Serena asked, chuckling while rubbing the back of her neck.

Kristoff thought about it for a moment, he wasn't sure if should do that because a certain someone he closely knew might not approve but then again, this close friend of his probably would have some guest rooms.

"Hmmm, Yeah sure, why not" he replied. "We were just about to go back home anyway"

"Oh really? Where?" Serena asked.

"Oh it's not really far from here" said Olaf. "You see, we live in a place called Arendelle, and we were in the forest to get some more ice" he explained more.

"Ice? For what?" Wondered Rini.

"Oh, for Kristoff to sculpt for a big party coming in a couple days"

Serena grinned and jumped in excitement. "Well what are we for?! Let's go!"

"Ooookaaay" Kristoff leaned forward to whisper to Rini. "Is she always this happy all the time when she hears the word 'party'?"

"Yup" she replied irritably.

With that, Serena, Rini and Luna followed Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. Wondering what else is going to happened and also, try to find a way home somehow. But little did they know, they were about to make some new friends later on while staying for now at Arendelle.

**A/N: Yeah sorry that this chapter was kinda short, pretty nice introduction between 3 of the frozen characters and 3 of the sailor moon characters. I will try to develop the interaction between the characters and develop the story more than this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter is coming up tomorrow because I already started writing chapter 3 after I finished this chapter so stay tuned for it as it's going to get more interesting as this story goes. Also, there will be some special guests coming into this story as well but I'm not telling ;) See you guys in chapter 3! :D **


	3. Chapter 3: The Town Of Arendelle

**A/N: Alright, Here's something that really ticked me off, I actually got a complaint from someone who wanted to know why two japanese girls like Serena and Rini were communicating with a norwegian man like Kristoff and I'm like IT'S FANFICTION! It's all about imagination! It doesn't have to be like a novel or anything. I'm writing this because I want to express my creativity and I don't have to explain anything about the language barriers because in MY story, THEY ALL SPEAK ENGLISH! Geez! It's not the end of the world! People always wanna find something to complain about. But I'm sure that language barrier thing doesn't really bother you guys :) **

**Sorry about that rant. Anyways, I know I said I was going to update the next day after the last chapter but I was really busy so I apologize for that. Oh! Another thing! There will be some special guests that will be coming in this story... But I'm not telling ;) you guys are gonna have to find out for yourselves. Be patient my lovelies :D**

"Wow! This place is huge!" Said Rini surprised.

"Yup! Welcome to Arendelle!" Kristoff introduce.

The place was not what the trio expected. It was absolutely beautiful there. All the people seemed busy with their doings. The little shops like the flower shops were just very nice and the people working in it seemed really friendly, The smiles on their faces said it all. They could smell the sweet aroma of the flowers mixed with sweet fruit.

"Woah! Oh my gosh! This place is just... Wow look at the beautiful flowers" Serena stopped for a little while to smell the carnations but Rini pulled her away.

"Hey! What's the big idea!? I wanted to smell more of those!... Aww! You never let me do anything fun" Serena drooped her head down while still walking.

Rini rolled her eyes. As she was walking with the group, some people she walked past were staring at her like she was some kind of weirdo or something.

"_Oh my! Look at that girl's hair"_

_"I know it's so... Pink. Why Is her hair like that?"_

She heard some of them whisper. It did bother her a little but she ignored them. She was already used to people talking about how strange she is, and she didn't really want to cause a scene so she brushed it off her shoulder as she believed there were more important things to worry about.

"So... Kristoff. Is there any place where we can stay?"

He just chuckled. "Oh I don't know. Something big. Bigger than these little markets. People who have full power of this country-"

"You're taking us to a castle, aren't you?!" Rini interrupted him by cutting in between Him and Serena but somehow... She was right.

"How'd you know?" asked Kristoff.

"Uhhh lucky guess?" She giggled.

He just shrugged. "Eh fair enough"

"You guys are going to LOVE Queen Elsa and Princess Anna!" said Olaf happily. "They're absolutely amazing!" He said while twirling and skipping joyfully.

Serena smiled dreamily. "Oh I wish I can be queen one day"

Back in the castle, the two girls, also sisters, named Elsa and Anna were inside getting their party set up. Their cousin was supposed to be coming over to help them set up and Queen Elsa had her people (and a certain friend) go out of the country and send invitations to her friends. Her and Anna were really excited for this event and they could wait for it to happen but Elsa wasn't sure if a few of her certain closest friends could make it. She and Anna hoped that they would. 

Elsa looked from her balcony, thinking about how this whole thing was going to turn out. Anna came running near her room.

"Elsa! Elsa!" she called her.

Elsa's head swiftly turned around, facing her younger sister. "What is it, Anna? Is there something wrong?"

Anna calmed down and giggled nervously. "Well, hehe! Actually no, I mean kinda, I mean, Well, Kristoff got the ice that we needed"

"Oh that's good" said Elsa satisfied.

"And….. Well…."

"What is it now Anna? Is he alright?"

The awkward girl stroked her hair, shuffling her feet like she was Dorothy from the Wizard Of Oz. "Well, He has some company with him and-"

Elsa cut Anna off. "What company? Who?"

"Well... These two girls. One has strange pink hair. And the other has really long blonde hair... But its short compared to of our cousins' hair" She explained.

"Well. Let me just see what these girls came from and are doing here" Elsa said. Walking out of her room and into the hallways with Anna, whom was walking behind her trying to catch up with her older sister.

"Did I mention they have a cute cat with them? It's so so adorable!" Anna squealed while giggling.

Elsa turned to her and smiled calmly. "Anna. Remember what we talked about last week"

"What? I didn't say I wanted a pet. All I said was it was adorable"

"Uh huh. And so is Olaf" Elsa commented.

Anna crossed her arms and smirked. "Aww you always suck the fun out of everything" she joked. Nudging her elbow playfully. "What's the matter? Scared of a wittle kitty cat?" She teased in a mock baby talk.

"I do not suck the fun out of everything, Anna" Elsa said back. taking a little bit but not much offense to that. "And I'm not scared of cats nor do I have anything against them"

"Yeah you do! Fun sucker!" Anna teased playfully.

Elsa chuckled along with her sister.

"Oh you know I'm just kidding with you, Elsa"

Elsa sighed then slightly smiled "I know Anna. I know."

"But I love you anyway" Anna smiled warmly at her

"I love you too Anna" Elsa replied back.

**A/N: LOL Oh how I love those two sisters XD And I love writing this story as well. I hope you catched that Freaky Friday reference in this chapter XD Also this was originally a VERY long chapter but I cut it short because I don't want it to be TOO long. I'm not really finished the second half of the chapter but don't worry, I'll write more of it :D I Hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^_^ Stay tuned for chapter 4! :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the Sisters

**A/N: Oh! I forgot to mention this in the story to you guys, Frozen is set a year after Arendelle got thawed out, so yeah, just had to mention that lol Enjoy this chapter, guys. **

"Well, that girl seemed... really nice, wasn't she Rini?" Serena side eyed Rini. She was obviously talking about Anna, the girl they met just now.

Rink shrugged. "Yeah I guess" she replied nonchalantly.

They looked over at Kristoff, who was not looking impressed.

Serena quickly changed the subject. "You know Kristoff, you should really put that pile of ice in the freezer before if it melts" reminded Serena.

"Put it in a what?" He asked, confused at what she was talking about.

"Oh right. Never mind" She embarrassedly chuckled. She forgot that this place didn't have any electronics back then, so she felt foolish for saying that reminder.

"Oh we don't have to worry about the ice melting, Elsa will take care of that" said Olaf.

"HI!" shouted Anna happily from behind them.

The trio jumped and screamed shortly, startled.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Exclaimed Serena.

"Yeah! You gave us a mini heart attack!" Rini exclaimed.

"Oh sorry!" She apologized and began to speak rapidly. "Anyways, we didn't have a chance to introduce ourselves but..." She immediately grabbed Serena and Rini's hands and began to shake them.

"My name is Anna! What's your name? I bet they're as pretty as you two!" She stopped shaking their hands and focused her attention on Luna and gasped.

"Oh! She's so cute! What's her name? Can I hold her pleeeease? Pretty please with carrots on top?" Anna begged, fluttering her eyes and poking out her bottom lip.

Olaf gasped and held his nose, turning around.

"Anna? I think you should calm down and let these girls have some space" said Elsa walking downstairs.

Everyone looked up. Serena and Rini looked at her, stunned of how beautiful she was, so was her platinum shining hair, her fair skin, big blue eyes and long beautiful dress. And not to mention that her makeup was on point.

"Wow!" Rini whispered.

"She's beautiful" Serena complimented.

"Why thank you" said Anna proudly. "She's my sister, you know. Oh Hello Kristoff. Olaf! didn't see you two there!"

"Gee. Thanks Anna" Kristoff said unamused.

"Hello Kristoff. So who are these girls that you have brought to my castle"

"Our castle" Anna reminded by whispering to her sister.

All Elsa could do was sigh. "OUR castle, I meant"

"Well these girls were lost and they need a place to stay" explained Kristoff.

"Yeah! We found them in the forest" said Olaf.

"Really?" Elsa looked at Serena and Rini. "May you might explain to me why were you in the forest?" She asked.

"Well actually-"

Elsa cut off Kristoff, who seemed like he was going to speak for the girls.

"Kristoff. Let them explain it themselves" said Elsa calmly.

"Well, Uh… We were on our way back home after trying to get some, uh..." Serena looked down at Rini.

"Wood. Firewood!" Rini added.

"Firewood?" Questioned Elsa.

"Yeah! Then all of sudden, this very strong snowstorm comes along and blows us away and then we ended up... Here" Serena lied.

"And ever since then we've been lost" Rini finished. "And we need a place to stay until somebody finds us"

"I see" Elsa nodded once. Though she didn't know what snowstorm they were talking about because it certainly wasn't her doing at all.

"Very well. You may stay. We have a guest room that you can sleep in. But NO running or jumping in the castle"

"Hey no fair! You let me run-"

Elsa cut Anna off by fake coughing. "Okay I'll stop"

"Anyway, my name is Queen Elsa. But you may call me Elsa if you want. What are your names?"

"My name is Serena" she grinned joyfully.

"My name is Rini. Its pleasure to meet you meet Queen Elsa" she greeted while doing the curtsey again.

Elsa was very charmed by the little girl's way of greeting. "And it's very nice to meet you" Elsa smiled sweetly at the girl.

Luna jumped off Serena's shoulder and walked up to Elsa. "Meooow" she said cutely and softly.

She crouched down to pet the black cat. "Oh my, she is such a beautiful feline"

"Why thank you, her name is Luna" Serena said flattered.

Elsa then noticed the crescent moon on Luna's forehead. "I can see why she is named that. She has a crescent moon on her forehead. That's very rare"

Anna popped up from behind Elsa and squealed, "awww she's so adorable! Can we keep her? Please! Please! plee-"

Elsa sighed, "No Anna. We cannot keep her. She is not our pet"

"Awwww" Anna sadly said. "Fun sucker" she whispered under her breath, crossing her arms.

Elsa rolled her eyes and faced her sister. "Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Can you show our guests to the rooms they will be sleeping in for now?" Elsa asked calmly.

"Oh! Sure I will! Come on guys!" Anna cheerfully said.

They followed, still a little bit startled by Anna's cheerfulness but they were just going to have to get used to it.

Elsa turned to Kristoff "So Kristoff. I see you found some ice but it looks like it's melting"

Kristoff turned around, "Oh no!"

"I told him to get the ones that don't melt too fast" commented Olaf.

"Oh don't worry. Remember, I have ice powers" Elsa slightly smiled.

Kristoff and Olaf looked at each other, dumbfounded. "Oooh yeah. Whoops" said Kristoff feeling silly.

"Silly Kristoff" joked Olaf.

Kristoff chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. "Yeah, you got that right"

Elsa sighed and shook her head.


	5. Chapter 5: Mini Family Reunion

**A/N: WOO HOO! Over 3,000 WORDS! That's the most I wrote in a chapter story ever! Lol (My one shot fanfic doesn't count lol) I'm so proud of myself because I worked really hard to write this chapter. I should give myself a cookie LOL :D**

**Anyways, Now before I start this interesting chapter, there is one thing I need to get out of the way. Alright, I don't mean to be rude but to people who keep asking me this, pleeeease stop asking me if the Serena and Rini are going to transform in this story! It's kinda annoying and they aren't gonna transform into Sailor Scouts because, well, I don't want that to happen. So please stop asking me that? For goodness sakes :\**

**Now that I've gotten that out of the way, enjoy this chapter ;) and this is an almost very long chapter but I'm sure you all wouldn't mind :D**

Meanwhile when they were on their way to the guest rooms...

"Oh you guys are going to love it here!" Said Anna. "Oh! And my sister has ice powers too"

"NO WAY!" Serena and Rini both exclaimed, amazed.

"That's so awesome!" Serena praised.

"Yup! She was born with it and I wasn't. OH! Did I mention there's going to be a party in a few days?"

"YEAH! TOTALLY! Kristoff told us! Sooo what's this party for anyway?" Serena asked concernedly.

"Weeeellll... It's kind of a special party that we decided to have since we haven't thinking about having one lately" explained Anna, giggling.

"Ah! Like a family reunion or something?" Serena asked.

"Not exactly... Whatever that is" she replied. "Well! We do have only one family member that's supposed to be coming over a few days before the party, she going to help set up with the decorations and stuff"

"Can we come?" Asked Rini happily.

"Of course you can! Except..."

"EXCEPT WHAT?!" Exclaimed Serena and Rini.

Anna chuckled a little "Except... It's not really up to me. It's up to my sister, not up to me"

"Oh so maybe we can ask her?" Suggested Serena with a smile.

"Oh! I'll take care of that! But don't get your hopes too high, my sister is a very complex person"

Serena and Rini looked at each other worriedly. They knew they only had one goal and that was to get back home, but they also to make themselves at home so they wouldn't feel homesick but they knew they weren't going to be here forever.

They finally got to the guest room. Anna opened it for them and to their surprise, the room was gorgeous! The walls were bright orange, had a diamond chandelier on the ceiling, it also had a balcony but slightly smaller than the one Elsa has, A rocking chair with a cute teddy bear, a few paintings of flowers made by some famous artists, and there were two beds just for the two of them. It was absolutely astounding.

"WOOOOOW!" They both said together. Even Luna was amazed.

"Yup! We still haven't used this room because we barely had any guests until now." Anna giggled.

"Oh my gosh! This room is beautiful!" Serena praised.

"Why thank you!" Anna smiled. "Now please just do me a favor and make yourself right at home. I'll be right back" With that Anna went downstairs to be with her sister for a while, leaving the trio to be comfortable in their room.

Serena and Rini took off their coats and put them in the wooden closet. After they did that, they surprisingly found out that they weren't wearing their casual clothes like they were wearing back in Japan. It was more like what those people back in that town, not terrible clothing but it was quite comfortable to wear in.

Serena was wearing a regular pink velveteen dress with long sleeves that went up to her wrist, slight bland pink ribbons that were holding her meatball hairstyle, black tights along with black boots similar to Anna's when she went looking for Elsa last year.

Rini wore a purple dress with medium sized puffs with sleeves that reached up to the middle of her arms, white stockings and black ballet flats with small heels, she also had two dark purple bows in her hairs

"Huh? I don't remember wearing this?" Said Rini, confused.

"Me neither" said Serena, posing in the mirror and liking what she sees, smiling. "But I kinda like it"

"I guess that snowstorm kind of taken us back in a different time and I guess it changed your modern clothing into this times clothing" said Luna.

"Wow! That's so cool! Weird. But so cool!" said Serena impressed. "Oh Rini you look so cute!"

Rini giggled at the compliment. "Why thank you Serena"

"You're oh so welcome, Rini" Serena said, mock bowing.

They both giggled with each other.

Serena hopped on the bed by her back, feeling the soft silkiness of the covers on top of it. "Oh this bed feels so awesome" she groaned feeling relaxed. "I could almost fall asleep in it"

Just as she was dropping her eyelids getting ready to drift off, Luna hopped on top on Serena, snapping her out of it. "SERENA!"

"What Luna?! A girl has to get her beauty rest you know?"

"Serena! We can't stay here forever! We have to find a way-"

"Back home! I know, I know!" Serena cut off Luna. "But it won't hurt to stay here for a couple days until their party"

"Serena! We don't even know these people! They might be-"

Serena rolled her eyes and cut her off again. "Oh Luna! You nag too much"

"WHAT? I don't do that!" Luna said back, offended.

"Yes you do!"

"I do not!"

"Do too! Do too! Do too!" Serena pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue at Luna.

"Oh grow up Serena!" Scolded Luna. Then she gasped as some came to her mind, she forgot that Rini had a time key, duh! Of course, they went back in time and now they found and easy way to get back!

"What's wrong, Luna?" Asked both Serena and Rini.

"I forgot! How about we use the time key to get back home!"

They looked at each other, looking dumbfounded, "OOOH!" they both said.

"Why didn't we think of that earlier?" Serena wondered.

"Hmm. I guess we were too worried about where we were and how we got here to think about it"

Serena shrugged. "Eh! Seems legit"

"Rini! Do you have the time key on you?" Luna asked.

She thought about if she took it with her, then she remembered that she left it back home in Serena's room.

"Well?" Serena and Luna both said, waiting for an answer.

"I left it back home" she replied. "If I knew we were going to be here, I would of brought it with me"

"GREAT!" Serena groaned. "Just great!"

Luna frowned disappointedly. "Oh dear, Looks like we have to find a way-"

"OH MY GOSH!" A girly voice cut off Luna in surprise.

Everyone in the room turned around and there was Anna standing near the doorway, looking flabbergasted.

"AH! Anna, hehe! Oh what a surprise- how long were you standing there?" Serena immediately wondered.

"D... Did that cat just speak?" Asked Anna.

"Uh... We can explain?" Serena and Rini replied, Looking at each other then at Anna.

"A TALKING CAT! THAT'S INCREDIBLE!" Anna said, very impressed.

The two looked at Anna like she was crazy then remembered something, they had a talking snowman! So, it was safe for her to know this since she didn't find it creepy or weird.

Anna jumped over to Luna, causing the cat to freak out.

She pet the cat gently on her head. "Oh it's okay, don't be scared. I have a talking snowman, so it's all good"

Luna purred happily, enjoying Anna's soft rub.

"Soooo, can you say something else?" Anna asked.

"Something else" Luna said sarcastically.

Anna squealed for a short time then calmed herself. "Sorry about that" she apologized while chuckling slightly.

"It's okay" Luna accepted, smiling.

"Soooo, How'd you learn to talk? Magic?"

"It's a little hard to explain" Luna replied, giggling.

"OH! I almost forgot! Elsa wants to have a word with you guys!" Anna reminded.

"Really? About what?" Asked Rini.

"You'll see, come on! Follow me!" Anna led the way, feeling happy.

Her and Elsa had a conversation about letting the group come to their party but Elsa didn't give a very valid answer so she sent back upstairs to get the group to have a word with them.

They made it downstairs; Elsa's facial expression was calm and relaxed at this moment.

"Hello, Queen Elsa" said Serena. "You wanted to see us?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes I did. Considering the fact that we just met, We're going have to get to know each other before I decide-"

A knock on the door cut off Elsa's talk with the girls. Who was it?

"I'LL GET IT!" Said both Serena and Anna. They looked at each other and giggled.

"No, no! I'll get it Serena" Anna said, grinning.

Anna skipped all the way to the door as if she was six years old again. "Who is it?"

"It's Meee!" a female voice replied in a silly singing tone. Anna gasped as she knew where the voice came from.

She opened the door and it was a girl with green eyes and short brunette hair.

"RAPUNZEL!" Anna excited blurted out happily.

"ANNA!"

They both giggled out of happiness and hugged each other.

"It's so nice to see you, Anna"

"And it's so nice to see you too. And hey! Where's Eugene?"

"Oh he's here, he just had to make a stop in town to get something" Rapunzel explained, chuckling.

Anna giggled. "Let me guess, something for his hair or something?" She joked.

Rapunzel giggled along. "How'd you know that?"

Anna slightly frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Well... Uh, I thought- oh never mind!"

"Sooo Where's Elsa?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh! She's over there talking to our guests, they're staying with us for a while, come on! I want you to meet them!" She pulled Rapunzel's arm to them.

"Serena, Rini and Luna. I'd like you to meet our cousin, Rapunzel"

"Hi guys!" Rapunzel slightly waved while smiling in a friendly way.

"Hiya! I'm Serena!" She greeted in a friendly tone. Then, she picked up Luna. "And this is my cat, Luna"

"Meow!" Luna said in her way of greeting.

Rapunzel got closer to the black cat, she pat her on top of her head, then noticed the crescent moon on her forehead. "Oh, she's so cute! Is that a crescent moon on her forehead?"

"Uhhh, I rather not answer that question" Serena chuckled rubbing her neck.

Rini tugged Rapunzel's lavender dress "Hiya! I'm Rini"

"Hi there little girl! Oh! You're so cute with your little dress and Pink hair and-"

Rini giggled. "Why thank you" she curtsied.

"You are welcome, Rini" Rapunzel curtsied back. Then she looked over at Elsa who was watching the whole greeting while smiling down.

"Elsa! Long time no see!" She ran over to her and hugged her.

Elsa hugged her back. "And it's great to see you again too Rapunzel. How are things going with you and Eugene?"

Rapunzel blushed and giggled. "Oh its fine! We're trying to have a B-A-B-Y"

"Baby?" Elsa said with a smirk.

"Uhh?" Rapunzel blushed and looked over to the girls who were giggling at her. She covered her bright red face. "Oh not out loud, Elsa!"

"Sorry, I guess it slipped" Elsa said jokingly.

Elsa then remembered to talk to Serena and Rini. So she walked over to them gracefully and sophisticatedly. "As for the-getting-to-know-you part that we left off, I would like to have a dinner with you tonight"

"YEAH! That way we can get to know each other better!"

"Agreed Anna. Agreed" said Elsa slightly smiling over to her sister.

A door immediately opened causing them to slam on the walls hard. It scared all the girls in the room.

It was Rapunzel's husband Eugene. "I'M HERE! Punzie?"

"Eugene? What took you so long?" Rapunzel asked worriedly.

"I tried to find something for my hair but..."

"They didn't have it, didn't they?" Rapunzel smirked and crossed her arms.

Eugene frowned and nodded no.

"Awww poor baby" Anna teased. "Don't worry, we still have combs from when we were babies" she giggled.

"Hey! Stay out of this okay?"

Anna looked up and pretended she was thinking. "Hmmm let me think, NO!"

Eugene rolled his eyes at Anna's immaturity. "Ah! Forget you then!"

"Eugene" said Elsa, getting his attention.

"Oh hey Elsa! Looking good in that dress" he complimented. "Did you lose weight?"

Elsa blinked rapidly, slightly offended. "What?"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"Hmm. Well, I'd like you to meet our guests, Serena and Rini. They'll be staying with us for while"

"HI!" they both said while slightly waving.

"Hi, nice to meet you"

Eugene suddenly sneezed. "AAAH-CHOO!"

"Bless you!" Everyone said.

"Thank you" he said, rubbing his nose. "Sorry, I'm allergic to cats"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Serena apologized.

"Nah! Its fine, no big deal"

"That reminds me! Eugene, would you mind helping Kristoff decorate the ballroom tomorrow?" Elsa asked.

"Oh sure! No problem" he replied with a smirk and crossed arms.

"Wonderful! Anna? Can you please show our cousin and cousin in-law their guest room?"

"Sure!" Anna agreed.

"Wait! That's our room!" exclaimed both Serena and Rini.

"I know, but we only have two beds, so it looks like you four are going have to share a bed. and You and Rini can share beds, right?"

"Well..." They both struggled to reply an answer, both looking at each other.

"I'm taking that you two don't really get along when it comes to sharing one thing?" Elsa asked. She could tell by the look on their faces that they don't really get along well when it comes to that.

"Oh NO! NO! NOOO! It's not that, it's just... Well, I don't think me and Rini- yeah I admit we don't actually like to share our beds, teehee!" Serena admitted, giggling.

"I see. Well, I guess you two are going have to learn to share it now will you?"

Serena and Rini didn't really have a choice; they just had to do it. They sighed, giving up. "Yes, we will"

Elsa smiled in satisfaction. "I'm glad we have a good understanding. By the way, Rapunzel and Eugene, where are your luggages?" She asked. "We don't have any extra clothing for you two"

"OH! Of course we do Elsa!" Anna said.

"We do?"

"Yes! DUH! Inside the drawers in the guest room?"

"Really? I've haven't been in that room in a while, so I wouldn't know"

"Oh you don't have to worry about that because Eugene is going to get our stuff, right Eugene?" Rapunzel smirked and crossed her arms, giving him 'the look'

He tried not to look but he couldn't resist. "Oh okay, I'll get our stuff" he said feeling defeated. He sighed. "This is gonna take a while. My back is going to hurt and it'll be your fault"

She smiled in victory. "Awww, I love you too" She teased but at the same time, meant it. "You really are the best husband ever" she gave him a short hug.

"Yeah right, you're just saying because I'm doing your dirty work" he commented under his breath before going outside.

"OH! And don't forget to get Pascal too!" Rapunzel reminded.

He rolled his eyes and sighed irritably "Don't forget to get Pascal too!" Eugene mocked what she said under his breath.

"What was that you said?"

"I said, Of course! How could I forget that little guy? Hehe" he chuckled sarcastically. "How could I forget?"

With that, He went outside to the carriage to get their stuff.

"Oh! As I was saying earlier, we will be having a dinner tonight but at the same time, getting to know our guests here" Elsa announced.

"So I guess we're having... Turkey for dinner" Rapunzel guessed.

"No, we're having ham. Why?"

"No reason" Rapunzel giggled.

Serena looked down at her clothing, feeling dissatisfied for a little while. "Oh but what should I wear?" She asked.

"You don't have to wear anything fancy, it's just a dinner after all" said Anna nonchalantly.

"Anna is right, come as you are" said Elsa.

Serena nodded joyfully. "Oh Yes! Yes! Yes! We'll be gladly to come as we are! By the way, is there going to be chocolate cake for dessert, I LOOOVE chocolate!"

Anna gasped, finding out they have one thing in common. "ME TOO!"

"WONDERFUL!" Serena said. They both grabbed each other hands and smiled at each other as if they were best friends.

"I have a feeling that we're going to get along just fine" said Anna.

Serena sighed dreamily. "The feeling is mutual Anna, the feeling is mutual"

"Hey! What about me?!" Rapunzel said.

They looked at each other, then at Rapunzel, smiling, holding out their other hands inviting her to join them, which she didn't hesitate to do.

Rini wanted to join in their little posse. "Hey! What about-

"Hey Serena! I think your hair is just FABulous!" Rapunzel complimented. Just by looking at Serena's long blonde hair, it reminded her of her long blonde hair that she used to have except it was way longer than Serena's hair.

"Why thank you, Rapunzel. I will admit your hair isn't that bad either" Serena politely complimented Rapunzel's hair back.

Rapunzel giggled. "Oh stop it you!"

But they cut off Rini with their talking without noticing. She really felt a little left out. Serena quickly made some friends of her own but she didn't, which really upset her.

Elsa felt bad for her and it reminded her of she felt that way when she was her age so she can relate to her in some way. She went over to have a little talk with her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Elsa asked.

Rink looked up, putting on a fake smile. "Oh, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Seems to me you felt a little left out"

"Who? Me? No I'm not" Rini lied, chuckling. "I'm fine, really"

"Are you sure?"

"Mmmhm! Besides, I have Luna to keep me company" she said, which she knew wasn't true how she was feeling right now.

Elsa still looked a little worried; she kind of knew that she wasn't fine. "Okay, whatever you say" she sighed and slightly smiled a little bit but not much.

Then she suddenly felt a positive vibe towards those two somewhat strange girls. She had a feeling that they were going to grow to on her very quickly, especially during dinner tonight.

**A/N: PHEW! That was a lot to write! I worked my butt off to write the "perfect" meeting chapter between two Disney movies and an anime with the editing I had to do and stuff lol it wasn't easy to try to fit them all in one story but I think I handled it pretty well. **

**Oh! and if you're wondering why Eugene is taking so long getting the luggage, it's because he's trying to find Pascal LOL XD He's in there, just hiding x3**

**I hope you enjoyed this kind of long chapter the meeting between the Tangled characters and the Sailor Moon characters. Poor Rini, she's feeling left out :( but don't worry, she'll make some friends :D as for the dinner scene... That's gonna take a while to write but I'm sure you guys wouldn't mind :) see you guys in chapter 6 and tell me what you think so far! :D 3 **


End file.
